


A Night at the Carnival

by lovemarvel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarvel/pseuds/lovemarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad's gone and the carnival is in town, why not take the opportunity to make some fun teenage memories?<br/>(weecest one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys okay so this is just a simple weecest one-shot that was recommended by my friend so yeah lol it's kinda crappy but oh well :-)  
> (sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors!)

“Dean, we really shouldn’t be here… I mean what if dad-”

“Dad won’t come home, Sammy. He’s always gone for five days at the _least_ and he only left yesterday. The least we can do is have a little bit of fun while this carnival is still here.” Dean nudged Sam’s shoulder, reassuring him that he wouldn’t have to worry about Dad and just to have some fun for tonight, “Now start licking your ice cream before it melts.”

They left the ice cream stand and started to walk over to the carnival rides.

Back at the motel, after Dad had left yesterday, Dean noticed in the local newspaper that there was the yearly carnival in town. He realized that it would be fun to take Sam, just to give him a little bit of what most normal kids do at their age during the summer. Sam was only 13 and Dean wanted him to at least have _some_ fun memories of growing up. There weren’t many fun memories when it came to living in crappy motels for only a few weeks at a time and constantly living off the thought of wondering if Dad would ever be back.

“So, what rides do you wanna go on?” Dean scooped off the top of his ice cream cone with his tongue and swallowed the cool mint ice cream, waiting for Sam to pick a ride. Sam thought aloud, “What about the Ferris wheel!? I wanna see what it looks like from the very top!”

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking at the large wheel from a distance, “Dude, seriously? Ferris wheels are for like, babies and toddlers. What about the Tilt-A-Whirl or something fun like that?”

Sam licked his ice cream and frowned, looking at Dean and then back at the Ferris wheel. He then smiled, thinking of a fair compromise he could pass with Dean, “Fine, how about if you go on the Ferris wheel with me, then I’ll go on the Tilt-A-Whirl with you.”

Dean just sighed and crossed his arms, “Fine, I’ll go on your slow baby ride.”

Sam smiled and was proud of himself that he made Dean agree to go on with him.

They both started walking again and headed towards the line for the Ferris wheel. They stood and waited as the workers rotated the wheel for people to get off and on. As Dean looked around while waiting in line, he watched different people playing all the carnival games. Hitting balloons with darts, trying to get a ping pong ball into the fish bowls, trying to sink ducks, hitting the bottles off the stands, or all the other different types. He remembered coming to a carnival when he was very little with his mom and dad, back when his mom was only pregnant with Sam. It was a vague memory, but Dean remembers that it was happy, he was happy.

“I wonder how awesome it looks when you’re at the top! Do you think you can see the whole carnival?” Sam thought about the ride and Dean just shook his head, wondering why Sam had to go on _this_ ride instead of something more thrilling.

The good part about going on the Ferris wheel was that at least they would have time to finish their ice cream before going on the other rides where no food was allowed.

Dean had already reached the cone part of his ice cream and was taking bites out of it, unlike Sam, who was taking his sweet time with his strawberry flavor and taking it lick by lick. Sam loved strawberry ice cream and remembered the first time he ever tried it was one Christmas a few years back, when Dean had gone to the gas station and bought some for them to share at the motel while they stayed up for Santa to come, or maybe for Dad to come home.

They moved further up the line as more people got on and soon enough they were already next in line.

“I bet once we get on, you’ll end up loving it.” Sam teased Dean about his negative attitude towards the ride and Dean just looked at him, “Let’s just hope you don’t puke up your ice cream once we get onto the Tilt-A-Whirl.” he said smiling.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Alright, you two, c’mon.” The man who was directing people onto the ride opened the chain and let them on. They both walked onto the metal platform and another man waited for them to get into the cart so he could close their gate. Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head so he didn’t look like he was looking forward to the ride in any way. He put on the act of being the older brother who was stuck babysitting the younger brother so it made himself look more grown up and manly.

The man closed their cart gate and then pulled the lever that he stood next to, causing the wheel to start moving.

They started moving backward and the wheel lifted them into the air. Dean realized that the further it went up, the higher he originally thought it was. He saw Sam looking out the cart at everything around them with a smile of awe placed on his face. Dean looked the other way from Sam and hid a smile as he loved seeing the way Sam smiled when he was in admiration or awe.

He remembered that they still had their ice cream and he bit his cone again, almost done with it. Sam seemed to have forgotten about his because he wasn’t paying any attention to it and was more focused on their surroundings from an aerial view. Dean had to admit that even though he said this was clearly a ride for younger kids, the view was amazing to see, although he wasn’t a fan of heights and they weren’t even at the top yet.

“Sam, your ice cream is gonna melt before we get to the top.”

Sam turned and gazed at Dean, who was just about done with his, “Dean, isn’t this great? I know you didn’t wanna come on but just look around, it’s a whole new perspective.” Dean just gave Sam a warm smile and rested his arm on the back of the cart behind him, “Yeah, it is.” He noticed as they went up a bit further before stopping for the next couple people, the carnival lights gave off a warm glow on Sam’s cheerful face. Dean couldn’t resist but to think of how beautiful Sam looked at that very moment. His bright smile and warm cheeks. It was moments like this that Dean would always hold on to.

Sam was just about to take a lick of his ice cream when the cart started moving again. His movements were slightly thrown back as the motion of the cart started taking them upward. Sam pressed his lips together, forming a fine line as he breathed out his nose in annoyance. The ice cream had smudged right onto his lips and all over his mouth when the cart started moving.

Dean laughed, “Sam, you gotta little somethin’ all around here.” He gestured around his mouth.

Sam just smiled again and licked around his lips, “Did I get it all?”

Dean shook his head and laughed again, “No,” He tapped just above his own lip, showing Sam where he missed.

Sam was about to reach up and wipe it away when Dean couldn’t help it anymore. He reached out and lowered Sam’s arm and rested his hand on Sam’s thigh, “Here, let me help you.” Dean smiled and started to lean in and Sam became extremely nervous. He loved Dean, he loved him more than anything. The problem was that Sam had never even come close to kissing anybody before, not to mention the fact that this was his brother and it was all so unexpected.

“Dean, no, we can’t…”

The wheel stopped again and Dean raised his eyebrows, still gently resting his hand on Sam’s leg, “Sammy, look around, we’re at the very top of a Ferris wheel where nobody can see us.”

Sam breathed softly and watched as Dean stared at his eyes and lips. No words came to him as he let Dean lean in further. He felt himself moving in towards Dean and at that moment, everything around the two of them froze. The loud noises from all the people and carnival music faded as their lips met.

Sam’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he instantly fell in love with the way his lips fit perfectly against Dean’s. He wasn’t sure how long he’s loved Dean like this, but he felt as if he had been waiting for this moment all his life. He felt Dean's chapped lips press against his own which were soft and smooth. He felt like everything was perfect, life was perfect. He had loved Dean for so long and now to be in this much contact with him, everything was in place. Although Dean's lips were rough and cracked, the kiss itself felt flawless. 

Neither of them wanted to end the kiss but with another jolt, the wheel started turning again. Dean broke away quickly and grabbed onto the gate handle, startled by the movement so quickly.

In a moment like this, seeing Dean grab the handle so quickly, Sam would've usually made fun of him, saying something like,  _“You weren’t scared, were you? On a baby ride?”_

But not now, not when he just experienced the best feeling in the world. He just stared at Dean and felt as if he could literally feel the heat radiating off both of their faces. The Ferris wheel was now going full round and Sam was still in shock by what had just happened.

Dean happened to be just as shocked. Half of him regretting what he had just done, but the other half feeling as if it was the best idea he ever had. He just couldn't help himself and he desperately wanted more, but couldn't risk it again, knowing that if they were anywhere near the lower part of the wheel, people could see them. Even though nobody knew they were brothers, it still made him feel paranoid as if they did know.

They couldn’t kiss, but Dean moved closer to Sam and reached for his hand. Sam let Dean interlock their fingers together and they hid their hands in between one another. The gate that shut them in the cart hid the view of anyone seeing their interlocked fingers.

In his other hand, Sam still held his now melting ice cream and it dripped down onto his hand, snapping him out of the memory on replay on the kiss. He started licking it again, preventing it from dripping even more and creating a mess.

“Well... I guess this ride isn’t _that_ lame.” Dean lightened, looking around as the wheel brought them to the top again. Now that it was moving without stopping, Dean realized that it went faster than it looked. Granted, it wasn’t any roller coaster, but the warm breeze it gave off was a nice feeling.

The ride continued and after a few minutes of the peacefulness, it started the routine of stopping again, letting people off and getting new people on.

They let go of one another's hand and waited for their turn to get off, “Well, now we can go on the other rides, including the Tilt-A-Whirl.” Sam said, glancing over toward the red and blue spinning carts.

Part of Sam was telling his mind how wrong and disgusting it was to kiss his brother, but he knew deep down that he loved what had occurred and if he had the chance to go back in time, he wouldn't take it back. He would kiss Dean any day, any time, any place. He wasn't sure how his brother was feeling about it, but since it was _Dean_ who started leaning towards him in the first place, he had a good guess he felt the same.

Dean shrugged and then leaned into Sam’s ear, “Tell you what, how about we just skip the Tilt-A-Whirl and head back to the motel where we can find better stuff to do. The carnival will still be here tomorrow.”

He backed away and Sam felt a chill go down his spine as he saw the small upturn of Dean’s lips.

“Okay,” he agreed with an accepting smile.


End file.
